Arbitration
by xXxShiniXKazexXx
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles that I have written for DragonFable. I only update when inspired. Mostly will contain AU's, and dark themes. And mostly centered around Adventurer, who is neither gender, and does not have a fixed name.Tomix is included -Kaze
1. Descent

Descent

_Summary: __Dark AU of Water Orb story - the Adventurer was unable to resist the call of Kathool. Tomix is in it because he is awesome; Adventurer's gender is either._

* * *

"You cannot resist Kathool." I said calmly.

Tomix's eyes narrowed before he replied confidently, "We will win. You'll lose as long as heroes are alive."

I only smiled, "Indeed? Even heroes can't resist the call. You feel it now as we talk, don't you?"

_You will become what you once fought..._

Tomix gritted his teeth, "His voice is weak. And you?" His undertone changed slightly, though I couldn't identify the feeling now, "Were you a hero once? Then stop attacking and start helping us! Has Kathool completely invaded your mind?"

My breath caught. Was it my imagination, or was he the fainstest bit concerned about me? Then the voice echoed within my mind once again and my heart hardened.

_They thought they could resist..._

"We thought we could resist." I whispered absently, eyes glazing.

Tomix frowned, "What... do you mean?"

"The Water Orb," I continued, completely ignoring him, "It's keeper, Aquella. I was with her long enough to become susceptable to Kathool's control."

I looked into Tomix's golden eyes, my own orbs wild with something akin to insanity.

"If you can get it..." I smiled demurely, "Then you have this war in the bag."

Tomix's frown deepened as he leaned forward to scrutinize me better.

"(HeroName) said something about the Water Orb." Tomix said softly, "He/She... didn't seem very... focused when I went with him/her on quests."

It only took a couple of seconds before Tomix pieced it together.

He inhaled sharply, taking a step back from me.

"(Hero)-(HeroName)?" He whispered as the horrible realisation dawned on him.

"Perhaps." I said quietly, looking away, "I don't feel like myself anymore."

"No!" Tomix grabbed my shoulders, "No! You have to ignore his voice! Snap out of it!"

I looked at him sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, Tomix."

As my form melted away, Tomix's expression of horror still haunted me.

* * *

**A/N: Please review~**


	2. Injustice

**Injustice**

_Summary:__ Riadne is murdered. And the one who is getting blamed is getting absolutely indignant... After meeting Vaal. Adventurer's gender is a FEMALE! Sidenote: Aegis is awesome._

* * *

"NO!" Tomix dropped to his knees, golden eyes opened wide in horror.

I blinked in shock. There, lying in front of us, cold, still, and deathly pale – was Riadne.

"Greed won't get away with this!" growled Tomix, seemingly snapping vaguely out of his stupor, "He'll pay!"

I didn't answer. I honestly didn't know what to feel. I was sad, sure, but why were there lingering wisps of satisfaction in my heart? Did I really hate Riadne enough to want her dead?

Of course not, I told myself firmly. She's important to Tomix – that's all that matters.

_And she was going to be his future girlfriend…_

My eye twitched. Insulting! I thought, annoyed. I'm not jealous.

_Sure, sure…_

I didn't know where the insistent voice had come from, but I was sure as hell going to ignore it.

I moved back to the practical matters quickly. I put a hand, face sombre, on Tomix's shoulder.

"Maybe we should bury her now." I whispered, voice scratchy.

Tomix shrugged off my touch. I frowned briefly with hurt. He wasn't going to take his grief out on _me_ was he?

I watched him stand slowly with a slight wariness. Well, I did have a right to be cautious – after all, the girl he had a crush on - that girl was freaking dead right in front of him. And just, supposedly, freshly killed as well.

But was it more than a crush? I pondered.

Suddenly, I felt pleased. Evilly pleased… or was it 'ebilly' pleased?

If it was…

_Problem solved!_

I shook my head furiously. As if I had a right! So selfish, if I took advantage of his grief.

"Asphar?" My head jerked up and I pulled out of my internal struggle. Tomix was now facing his old friend, face still set in stone.

"She did it."

My eyes widened at the oily words that slipped out of his mouth. Surely he wasn't suggesting…?

"What? But – But I was with Tomix when she was killed!" I protested, astounded at the accusation.

"You went out of his sight for a few moments before though, didn't you?" Asphar claimed calmly, "You murdered Riadne."

My mouth hung agape in shock. "Th-that was simply to go to the girl's room!" I spluttered, face burning.

But Asphar ignored me. He turned back to Tomix, with a deeply regretful expression on his face, which I didn't believe in one bit.

"I'm so sorry, Tomix. I went out for simply a second, and that _Hero_ claimed Riadne's life. This is all my fault."

I looked at Tomix pleadingly. Did he really believe what Asphar was spouting?

But I lost hope as soon as I saw Tomix's eyes. They were now a flat gold, dull with mistrust – and it was aimed at me.

"Asphar wouldn't lie to me." Tomix said slowly.

I almost screamed at his blind faith in that… _thing_!

"Tomix…" I started, then realised it was hopeless. After all, I would have done the same in his position. Who wouldn't believe their old friend over a person they just met a few weeks/days ago?

Then again, that person _had_ saved his life a few times before, and helped him achieve a lot of things on quests.

I was beginning to get a migraine.

I shook my head: half because I shouldn't get worked up over nothing and the other reason was because of the… disappointment… I felt at Tomix for not listening to my side of the story.

I sighed in defeat, "Then I suppose this is goodbye, Tomix."

His eyes narrowed, "Not before I take revenge!" He lunged at me, and I was so crestfallen at his actions that I almost got hit. I leapt back, but didn't take out any weapons.

Asphar was somehow manipulating Tomix's emotions, because the Tomix I knew… well, he wouldn't be _that_ rash, would he?

Well, it was time to retreat for now, nonetheless. Maybe I would let Tomix sleep on it for a day or two.

However, the grin on Asphar's face seriously crept me out. And why would he frame me like that?

My eyes narrowed, and I called out, "Aegis!"

He came, literally, as a block of ice. Really, he almost hit me with that stunt! Aegis had, as an ice block, came out of nowhere from above and landed right next to me.

I was wondering how I could communicate with him, but his form melted into his regular appearance. He said calmly, "Let us go, Hero."

I nodded gravely, and, as Aegis whisked us away, Asphar gave me one last piece of 'advice', "I'll make them hate you."

Coupled with the look of pure hurt and fury on Tomix's face, that really made me worried.

* * *

**A/N: ****Ahh, please review!**


End file.
